1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to garment stretching apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved garment waistband expander apparatus arranged for positioning within a waist portion of a garment to effect localized stretching of the garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garment stretching structure is indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,839; 4,429,439; 4,364,495; 3,865,285; and 4,538,370.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing an expander structure having expandable plates arranged for projection relative to one another for effecting the stretching of a waistband of an associated garment such as trousers.